Pretty Cure, Sweet Treat!
Pretty Cure Sweet Treat! is the henshin phrase that is used by Amaiko Akino, Kanzo Anzai, Kessho Aoike, Sachiko Ariyoshi, Ryo Hanada, and Fragola Basso in Super Sweet! Pretty Cure! List by Appearance Amaiko Akino to Cure Floss-Episode 1 Kanzo Anzai to Cure Licorice-Episode 2 Kessho Aoike to Cure Crystal-Episode 3 Sachiko Ariyoshi to Cure Delight-Episode 4 Ryo Hanada to Cure Waffle-Episode 5 Fragola Basso to Cure Cotta-Episode 10 Sequences Amaiko Akino to Cure Floss She holds up her Candilet as she shouts "Pretty Cure!" the Cotton Candy gem shines bright as her body is encased in cotton candy "Sweet Treat!" Suddenly, the cotton pulls slightly, making her spin as the cotton removes itself, revealing her dress. She raised her hands to her mouth as she tears off the pieces of Candy, revealing her gloves. She makes a quick jump as she does the splits in midair to release her legs revealing her tights and boots. As she lands, the rest of the cotton dissipates, leaving her hair changed and her accessories. She opens her eyes, revealing they had changed color, too, as she turns towards the camera and winks. Kanzo Anzai to Cure Licorice She holds up her Candilet as she shouts "Pretty Cure!" the Licorice gem glows as her body is encased in licorice "Sweet Treat!" Suddenly, a red light shines upon her along certain areas, revealing her basque, pumpkin pants, arm sleeves, gloves, tights, and boots. She does a backflip as licorice wraps around her pumpkin pants to reveal her sash. She then performs a forward cartwheel to create the sash's ribbon, and then pirouettes as her hairstyle switches to spiral pigtails, and while spotting her eyes change color to red. She finishes in a "Bring it!" pose. Kessho Aoike to Cure Crystal TBA Sachiko Ariyoshi to Cure Delight TBA Ryo Hanada to Cure Waffle He holds up his Candilet as he shouts "Pretty Cure!" the Belgian Waffle gem glows as his body is encased in a gold light "Sweet Treat!" As he does a high kick, the light evaporates, turning into his leotard and shoes. He then does a pas de bourree and a plie sous-sus. As he proceeds to pirouette on alternating feet, spotting each time, another light flashes around his waist, forming the skirt of his leotard and his hair grows longer and lightens, with his eyes turning gold. When he lowers his arms to second position and lowers his heels, lights flash around his lower arms to form his gloves, and as he performs a grand jete with his arms once again en haut, Belgian waffles appear around his torso to form the white part of his dress. After he lands, he finishes by tiptoeing forward with his arms in second position before performing a demi-plie en pointe. Fragola Basso to Cure Cotta She holds up her Candilet as she shouts "Pretty Cure!" the Panna Cotta gem glows as her body is encased in a white light "Sweet Treat!" Suddenly she does a twirl as the light evaporated turning into her dress. Cream dropped from the sky covering her hands, some of her dress, hair, and legs, she gave a kick as her shoes appeared and swung her other leg up gaining her other shoe. She gives a kiss to both her wrists as her short gloves appeared. She does a set of spins gaining the decoration of her dress as the cream flies off her hair gaining her ponytail and headband as another drop of cream hit the headband forming the decoration as she opens her eyes changing color. Category:Transformation phrases